1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a probe apparatus and a test apparatus. Note that the present application is a patent application regarding the result of government-sponsored research (New Energy and Industrial Technology Development Organization, year of 2007, “Leading Research on Next Generation Three Dimensional Lamination Technology,” Sponsored Research, Art. 19 of Patent Application Under Industrial Technology Enhancement Act).
2. Related Art
An apparatus for exchanging signals with a semiconductor wafer by non-contact coupling by means of magnetic field coupling and electric field coupling has been a conventionally known probe card used for examining a semiconductor wafer (see Patent Document No. 1, for example). A probe card in which non-contact coupling and contact coupling are mixed is also known to examine a semiconductor wafer in which contact terminals and non-contact terminals are mixed (see Patent Document 2, for example).    Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-85720    Patent Document No. 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-520722
The coupling strength of non-contact coupling depends on the distance between the terminal of the semiconductor wafer and the terminal of the probe card. Therefore, in non-contact coupling, it is desirable that the terminal of the semiconductor wafer is provided in the closest proximity to the terminal of the probe card as much as possible.
However, when a non-contact coupling terminal and a contact coupling terminal are mixed on a substrate of a probe card, it is difficult to form the non-contact coupling terminal such as a coil to have the same level of height as the contact coupling terminal such as a bump or a probe pin. Generally speaking, contact coupling terminals are longer than non-contact coupling terminals.
The distance between a probe care and a semiconductor wafer in connected state is determined by the length of the contact coupling terminal. Since contact coupling terminals are longer than non-contact coupling terminals as mentioned above, there will be a gap created between a non-contact coupling terminal and a semiconductor wafer, corresponding to the length of the contact coupling terminal.
Moreover, the non-contact coupling terminal is fixed to the substrate of the probe card. Therefore, it is impossible to adjust the distance between the terminal of the semiconductor wafer and the terminal of the probe card in non-contact coupling.